Never That Way
by SnowflakesandWind
Summary: Everyone knows that Eponine is in love with Marius... Right? When Enjolras confronts her about it, he learns that it's just not that simple. Modern AU two-shot. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Les Mis story and since I've recently become obsessed with E/E I thought it would be perfect to write them. So tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not, reviews always appreciated!**

* * *

"Marius asked you to do what?!" Enjolras asked the brunette pixie that sat in front of him at their favorite picnic table in the park to study.

"He asked me to find his 'blonde angel' for him, he found out that I knew her from when we were little" Eponine answered her blue-eyed best friend, the last part filled with guilt and sadness.

It was true though, the blonde haired, blue-eyed, Cossete had been Eponine's foster sister until they were both about nine. Eponine had practically tortured the other girl and felt terrible now that she knew exactly what it was she was doing.

When they were nine a man came to the inn Eponine's parents had owned and adopted Cossete. A few weeks later the Thenardiers went bankrupt while Cossete and her new father were nice and rich.

"Cossete... Now I remember, Cossete, how can it be?" Eponine paused and looked up at the golden haired boy in front of her, smiling sadly, "We were children together... _Look what's become of me_"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Eppy" Enjolras tried, confusing Eponine's guilt and sadness over what she did to Cossete for her losing Marius.

"Yes I do, I owe it to the both of them" Eponine persisted.

"No, Eppy, you don't!" Enjolras snapped, he didn't want to listen to the girl _he_ loved insist on why she owes the boy who didn't see her as anything but a little sister, "Just because you're pretty much in love with Pontmercy doesn't mean you owe him anything!"

Eponine looked confused and taken back at what Enjolras had said, "What are you talking about, Enj?"

"Oh don't try and hide it, Ep! We all see how you look at him, how you followed him around for a year and a half, we all figured out except for him" Enjolras exclaimed, completely frustrated.

"Enj I never liked him that way!" Eponine snapped back, "Marius is practically my brother! I followed him around so much because he was my only friend for a long time and he became a safe zone away from my parents and Montparnasse and the rest of my shitty old life!"

By now Eponine had started to yell and at the end of her rant she stood up from her spot on the table, slammed close the chemistry text book she was studying, and stomped to the nearby swing set. Where she kicked off her flats and stuck her toes in the sand beneath her.

Enjolras stared at her for a minute before he stood up to and walked to the swing set as well. Eponine made no acknowledgment of him sitting on the swing next to hers and instead stayed focused on her feet in the sand slowly sending her back and forth.

"I knew Cossete because we were foster siblings." Eponine broke the silence, "my parents tortured her and I took their example and did the same, I'm not proud but I was only five when she moved into the inn.

"About four years later she got adopted by some rich guy and then a few months after that our inn went bankrupt and we moved here. I didn't make any friends until I was twelve and even then we weren't close.

"Then in seventh grade Marius moved into town and out of everyone he chose me to be friends with, we were as close as could be until about freshman year when my dad got worse and so did Montparnasse. So I tried to be with Marius as much as possible, that's when he became friends with you guys and in turn you guys became friends with me"

Eponine stopped and looked up to Enjolras, who could see her eyes were wet from unshed tears.

"Then things got better, dad got arrested, my siblings and I moved into our aunts house that was still in town, Montparnasse is staying away, you and I became best friends, everything got better

"Then Cossete moved in across the street from my aunts place. I didn't remember her at first, but when I did I got so jealous that her life went perfect while mine went to the dogs. But then I remembered all the stuff I did to her as a little kid and I felt terrible.

"So when Marius comes into the Musain claiming he's in love with her, that's why I got so depressed, and for the way I was looking at him, it wasn't him I was looking at." Eponine explained

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, fully engrossed in Eponine's story.

"You know how when we go to the cafe we always sit in pretty much the exact same seats?" Eponine asked and Enjolras nodded, "There's a painting behind where you and Marius always sit. I've always been fascinated by it for some reason so I always end up looking at it in between the two of you and start daydreaming while staring at it, I guess it must look like I'm staring Marius"

"So you never liked Marius that way?" Enjolras clarified.

"Never. Besides, someone else took my attention a little while ago" Eponine responded without a moments hesitation.

Eponine stood from her swing and walked over to Enjolras before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his full height. "Really, who?" Enjolras asked, his heart beat quickening as he looked into Eponine's big brown eyes.  
Before he could say anything else Eponine closed the distance between them and went on tip toe to press her lips against his.

Enjolras was shocked at first but recovered quickly before kissing her back and putting his hands on her waist as Eponine placed hers on his chest.  
The kiss lasted a few more seconds before the two broke apart, both looking into each others eyes.

"Does that's answer you're question, Enj?" Eponine asked.  
Enjolras nodded and grabbed Eponine's hand, "This is going to be hard to explain to the gang, they'll never believe us"

Eponine laughed and gave Enjolras another quick peck on the lips, "Then we'll just have to prove it to them"


	2. Chapter 2

**On the encouragement of a reviewer and one of my friends who read this I decided to make a sort of epilogue showcasing the boys' reaction to the two being a couple. I apologize if the two seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, I would have made sure that E/E was a real thing, but alas, I don't so too bad for me.**

* * *

Enjolras and Eponine agreed to tell the Amis about them on Friday, which was three days away.

In the meantime, time was past by stealing quick pecks before classes, or holding hands as they walked to school together, as none of the Amis took the same route.

Eponine still stared at the old painting, but Enjolras swore that when he looked up from his book a few times, that her eyes were on _him_ and not the landscape painting behind him.

So after school on Friday, seeing as they were the first ones there, instead of sitting in her usual seat, Eponine took the seat beside Enjolras and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Enjolras smiled and held Eponine's hand on the table, "So why do you like this painting so much?"

"I like it because of the color the artist used-" Eponine started her infomercial on the painting and Enjolras teased her a little in between sentences.

The two were so much into their own little world that they didn't notice the rest if the Amis walking into the cafe.

"What's this? Did Apollo_ finally _make his move?" Asked the dark haired Grantaire, who was addicted to coffee and already had a cup in his hand.

"But, 'Ponine likes Marius doesn't she?" Joly asked no one in particular.

At the sounds of their friends, the couple looked up from their conversation and saw that they were still holding hands on top of the table.

"No I don't believe it! Enjolras is a marble statue and Eppy is practically Marius' shadow! No offense you two," Bousset said, noticing the glares coming from his two friends. Right before he tripped over a table on his way to his usual seat.

"Well offense was taken," Enjolras started, "And what is it so hard to believe that Eppy and I could be dating?"

"You are? Yes!" Jehan cheered from his seat next to Eponine, "I believe everyone other than the new couple owes me five bucks!"

"You bet on us!?" Enjolras exclaimed in disbelief, but before he could continue Eponine retracted her hand from his grasp and held it out to Jehan.

"I expect at least half the money, as subject of the bet Enjolras and I will split it, you can keep the other half."

Grumbling Jehan handed over half the prize money, "So what did we learn today?" Eponine asked the group as she counted and split the money in half.

"Not to make bets over you and your love life?"

"Enjolras has feelings?"

"You don't like Marius?"

Eponine shook her head and gave them a grin, "All true, but I meant that if you bet money, make sure I don't find out, cause I'll always be able to find a way to get a cut"

"I still don't believe it," Courfeyrac said, "I just don't"

"Oh really?" Asked Eponine, a devilish smirk on her lips.

Eponine got up from her seat, sat on a stunned Enjolras' lap, and pressed her lips to his. It didn't take Enjolras two seconds to respond by wrapping his arms around the brunette and kissing her back. As the kiss went on longer and deeper, the Amis first sat there in shock but then Grantaire gave a catcall that effectively made the two separate.

Breathing deeply Eponine looked up from where she still sat in the golden boy's lap, both blushing a light red. "Believe us now?" The boys all nodded and Eponine made no move to get up. Instead she decided to make herself more comfortable by laying her head on Enjolras's shoulder and listening to the sounds of her friends conversations.

"Eppy, you want to get up?" Enjolras asked after a while, his arms still wrapped around her.

"No..." She mumbled back, "...comfy"

"Well I _was_ going to use the money you got from Jehan to buy us some coffee, hot chocolate, and a chocolate chip cookie but I guess if you-" Enjolras was cut off by Eponine jumping off his lap and pulling him up as well.

"I can go for a cookie right now," was all Eponine said, making Enjolras chuckle as she sat back down in his chair and turned her attention to her crazy friends.

"So when did you two get together?" Asked Courfeyrac, who sat across from Eponine.

"On Tuesday, we were studying and then I got mad, then we made up, then we kissed." Eponine answered, laughing at the faces of surprise her friends made.

Jehan was stuck on the part when they fought, "You two never fight, ever, what was this about?"

Eponine looked surprised that it was Jehan who asked the question, "Oh I told him about how I was helping Marius, he accused me of being in love with him, which I'm NOT, by the way, and then I explained why I was helping Rius and we ended up kissing in the park, that's it"

"Wait, so you don't like Rius that way anymore?" Feulliy asked innocently.

"I never liked him that way at all," Eponine said, frustrated that everyone thought she did.

"But you were always looking at-" started Combeferre.

"Ok you see that painting" Eponine said with a sigh, pointing behind her, "I wasn't staring at MARIUS, I was staring at the painting" _And maybe a little at Enj_, she thought to herself.

Enjolras chose that moment to return with the cookie and hot chocolate for Eponine, and a plain black coffee for himself. Enjolras saw the brunette's frustration and automatically put the cookie and hot chocolate in her hands and once again sat next to her.

"Thank you, if I didn't get this stuff soon I would have seriously injured the guys" Eponine said between bites of her cookie, making Enjolras chuckle and the Amis to look scared, knowing that threats from Eponine were serious.

Eponine looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Marius rushing into the cafe, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late"

Eponine, who was sitting in Marius' usual chair, stood up and once again sat in Enjolras' lap, only this time the latter wasn't surprised by her doing so.

Marius made no notice of the fact that his two best friends were together and was instead searching through his backpack for his cell phone as he sat down. "Marius you're always late, today isn't anything different" Enjolras stated.

"Actually it is because I _was_ going to be-" Marius said as he finally found his phone and looked up at the sound of the blondes voice, only to be met with the sight of Eponine in Enjolras' arms, "Wait- Are you two going out now?"

"Yep" Eponine answered, popping the p.

"I knew you two would!" Marius exclaimed, excited and happy for his friends.

"_YOU DID?_" Chorused the Amis.

"Finally! SOMEONE believes us!" Eponine said jokingly.

"Well if course I do," Marius said, "I mean, did no one else see how much they looked at each other, I think you guys were so focused on the other you didn't notice them looking back"

This, of course, caused the couple to look at each other, back at Marius, then to burst out laughing at how the entire Amis got the story wrong, with _Marius_ of all people to get closest to the truth.


End file.
